There is a demand for estrogen-free contraception in order to reduce the risk of venous thromboembolism (VTE), particularly for obese women. A new oral contraceptive agent consisting of a progesterone receptor modulator, which does not affect endogenous estrogen levels, has been developed. Ulipristal acetate (UP A) has been used in a single high dose for emergency contraception and has been used continuously for up to six months for treatment of uterine fibroids. Low dose continuous usage of oral UP A is anticipated to inhibit ovulation and provide an estrogen free, bleed free method of contraception.